1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a driving method of a display panel, and more particularly, to a driving method of a passive display panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display has been broadly applied thanks to it many advantages such as high space efficiency, high image quality, low power consumption, and no radiation. Generally, each pixel in a flat panel display is considered an independent capacitor, and charges for displaying a gray scale or a color are stored in each capacitor. The display panels of Flat panel displays can be categorized into active matrix display panels and passive matrix display panels. An active device (for example, a thin film transistor (TFT)) is disposed in each pixel of an active matrix display panel. Whether the pixel is driven to display a corresponding gray scale (or color) is determined by the on/off of the active device, and the pixel continues to display the corresponding gray scale (or color) until next time the active device is turned on. Contrarily, no active device is disposed in each pixel of a passive matrix display, and the pixel is directly driven by a voltage thereon.
Conventionally, the pixels of a passive matrix display are driven through a single-point driving method. Namely, the pixels in the display panel are driven one by one so that the capacitor of each pixel stores a corresponding number of charges and accordingly displays a corresponding gray scale (or color). However, because the pixels in a display panel share the column electrodes and the row electrodes, when a single pixel is driven through the single-point driving method, charges stored in other pixels of the passive matrix display are affected due to the capacitive coupling effect, and accordingly the gray scales (or colors) displayed by other pixels of the passive matrix display are affected. In addition, the conventional single-point driving method drives the pixels of a display panel one by one therefore offers a very long driving time.